


Hookin' Up

by foxesbox



Series: Pirate AU [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Casual Sex, Human AU, M/M, Pirate AU, bing wants to smooch, friends with benifits, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Blue and Bing hook up whenever the crew returns to land, but Bing wants more than that.





	Hookin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> I call Google 'Blue' because all 4 Googles are in this AU :)

The crew was on one of their breaks, having spotted a small town where they could stop and spend the night on land instead of the ship. The others all had their own rooms in the hotel and Bing was grateful when Will booked him a room to share with Blue. The two weren’t exactly close, they wouldn’t consider themselves friends, however, Bing did have a rather strong crush for the older boy. And to add to that, the two had a habit of... Enjoying each other’s company whenever they found themselves alone on land again.

It was never supposed to mean anything, just a casual fuck-buddies sort of situation. Bing was fine with that! Or, that’s what he told himself every time. He liked Blue, he really did, but the other seemed to just find him annoying, only really being nice to him when the two would hook up.

It was one of those nights again. The hotel was mostly quiet, except for a couple footsteps in nearby rooms. Bing was laying on his side facing away from Blue, waiting for him to start something up like he usually would when the two were alone like this. It didn’t take long for Bing to feel the mattress behind him dip and a hand snake over his waist, slipping between his legs. He bucked his hips up at the touch and bit down on his lip, rolling onto his back to look up at Blue. His vision was slightly blurred thanks to his left eye, but he still found Blue to be stunning. A bit on the pale side, dark hair that looked inky blue when caught in the light, dark blue eyes... Bing would gladly study him for hours, lay him down and take in the beautiful sight before him. But he couldn’t, because that wouldn’t match up with their agreement.

Blue leaned down and for a second Bing thought maybe he’d kiss him, but instead, he just started biting at his neck, sucking dark marks into his skin that he knew would thankfully be hidden by his scarf tomorrow. Blue moved between Bing’s legs, hand on his hips to pull them closer together. He could feel how hard Blue was against him. Bing’s own cock twitched at the contact.

Things hurried along pretty quick. Neither of them wore clothes to bed anyway, so they didn’t have to spend any time on that. Blue prepped Bing and lubed himself up before thrusting in and working up a speed. It didn’t take long for the two to grow louder, moaning and whining and growling and - Fuck, Bing was so gone. His nails scratched at Blue’s back and Blue marked up his neck and chest with bites and hickeys.

Bing didn’t even think before he spoke -

“K-Kiss me-”

Blue slowed down, staring down at Bing with a surprised look. “What?”

Bing felt his cheeks grow warmer and he looked away. “Well, you’d think I’d’ve gotten a kiss by now considering how often you’ve fucked me.”

Blue laughed slightly and shook his head. “I guess you’re right.”

He leaned down, connecting their lips in a heated kiss as he speeds back up, one hand reaching down to jerk Bing off. Bing bucked his hips and whined into the kiss. The two got louder and rougher and for a second Bing was worried they’d get a noise complaint or break the bed, but the sudden burst of pleasure that shot through him quickly clouded over his thoughts. He came with a shout, hips rolling and toes curling and eyes squeezing shut.

“H-Hah- Fuck- Blue!~”

Blue’s thrusts got shakier and he came soon after, moaning loud and panting. He slowed down and pulled out, laying next to Bing on the bed. Bing looked at him weird, eyebrow raised.

“What?” Blue asked, breathing still a little heavy.

“You don’t usually stay after.”

Blue shrugged and wrapped his arms around Bing’s waist, pulling him in closer and pressing a small kiss to his lips.

“Yeah, well. Maybe it’d be nice to change things up a little.”


End file.
